


Domestic

by PigSlay



Series: Zouis Week [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is visiting Zayn and Louis' house and he just wants to find some silverware for goodness sake. Zayn and Louis enjoy watching him struggle. Double Drabble (200 worded story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. Written for the "Domestic" prompt for Zouis week: zouisweek.tumblr.com

“Sheesh, how do you find _anything_ in here?” Harry complains, opening a new cabinet. “All I want is to find a fork or two and I feel like I’ve been looking for hours.”

Zayn and Louis just smirk at each other as Harry shuts that cabinet and opens another.

“You see young Harold,” Louis says, walking up to him. “Zayn and I have a place for everything. Even if it doesn’t make sense to the outside world, it makes sense to us, and that’s what’s most important.”

“Well can you at least _tell_ me where you keep the silverware then?” Harry tries.

Louis fake gasps. “But where would the fun in that be?”

Zayn laughs hysterically behind him and Harry sighs again, going back to sorting through the cabinets.

Louis walks back over to Zayn. Zayn whispers, “This is pitiful. Maybe we should just tell him where it is.”

Louis shoves him lightly. “When did you become responsible?”

Zayn just giggles. “You’d think he’d at least check the kitchen first instead of the bathroom.”

Louis giggles back. “And he says we’re the ones who make no sense.” He gives Zayn a quick kiss and they leave Harry to struggle more.


End file.
